Siempre fuiste tu
by Andreaeb182
Summary: 12 de Dic. FELIZ CUMPLE CHARLIE... espero que disfruten este oneshot algo abstracto, pero con mucho cariño... cuidense...


_**Hola a todos. A pesar de que no soy muy fanatica de los Charlie x Herms, me gustan… son una pareja algo fuera de lo común, pero linda. Es que ese pelirrojo es muy especial. Y hoy que esta de cumpleaños, quise dejarles este regalo… cuídense y nos leemos luego…**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Andreaeb182**_

_**Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Nunca pensé que podría amar de esta manera. Tanto, que siento que me es más cómodo engañarme y pensar que no te quiero, cuando bien sé que no es cierto. Cuando llamo a otro como mi amor, a sabiendas que tu eres el único que en realidad es el amor para mi.

Soy masoquista, lo sé y aunque ante todos parezca que ya te superé, que seguí con mi vida. Mis ojos, aún muestran en la profundidad, que todo es una mentira. Pero callo porque es más fácil vivir así, porque mi razón le ganó a mi corazón. Porque ya me resigné a no tenerte a mi lado, por lo que me rendí al primero que no me ha hecho daño. Al primero que me vio con amor en sus ojos, a pesar de que los míos no sean capaces de devolvérselo.

Y callo porque es más cómodo engañarme, porque es más fácil mentirles a todos, y sueño con lograr engañarme a mi misma. Pero pase lo que pase, en silencio siempre sabré que te querré y que te amaré siempre. En ese mismo silencio en el que sé que siempre pensaré en ti al momento de despertar y al momento de dormir. Soñando una y otra vez la última sonrisa que me regalaste y la última mirada que te sostuve.

Pero si tú me lo pidieras, yo te seguiría a donde me guiases, así fuera a mi misma muerte, porque yo iría detrás de ti, sin importar nada. Sin importarme yo o alguien más. Pero de los dos, tú eres el consciente y no me pedirías nunca eso. En parte estoy agradecida contigo, y por la otra, estoy decepcionada porque no me requieres como yo quisiera.

Soy algo suicida, y ojala nunca escuches esto, porque no es lo que tu piensas. Simplemente lo digo, porque no me importaría morir, si es siguiéndote a ti. Soy patética, ¿no te parece? Me siento como un poeta que ha renunciado a su esencia y ha terminado trabajando en un banco, tan lejos de su verdadera vocación y tan decepcionado de si mismo, que no es capaz de hacer otra cosa que resignarse y seguir adelante con su triste existencia. Así mismo, estoy yo.

Tan solo te puedo ver marchar de mi lado, con esa sonrisa de la que me enamoré y mirándola a ella. Siempre a ella. No se como las cosas se complicaron tanto. Antes te veía diferente, te veía como un hermano. Pero ahora, eres el motivo por el cual despierto día a día y tu sin siquiera saberlo. Tú quieres que sea feliz y te alegras por mí al ver a ese que esta a mi lado, pero que no ha sido capaz de tocar mi corazón. Si tan solo supieras la verdad.

Si tan solo hubieras aprendido a leer mi mirada, como yo aprendí a leer la tuya. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, podrías notar que muero por ti. Pero es demasiado tarde ahora, pronto te casarás y me pediste ser tu madrina. No se como lo logré, pero te sonreí. Supongo que son los años de práctica que tengo, que ya se fingir perfectamente todas mis sonrisas. Hace mucho tiempo que no suelto una sincera, y tú, ni cuenta te has dado.

Me pregunto, ¿que tan doloroso sería si me arrancara el corazón de un solo? ¿Dolería igual o menos de lo que ya de por si me duele? O simplemente sería una cosquilla ante mi pesar. No se, y por ahora pienso que es mejor ni pensar en ello. Eso solo me deprime un poco más.

Quisiera convertir estas palabras en un trozo de papel, para que fueran un poco más reales de lo que ya son, pero tengo miedo de que tú pudieras leerlas, y sufrir por mí. Yo no quiero que te sientas culpable. Tú no tienes culpa de nada, la culpa la tiene mi travieso corazón que te escogió a ti como su dueño y ahora rechaza a todo aquel que quiera llegar a él. Pero supongo que esa es la consecuencia de participar en aquel viejo juego de azar llamado amor, porque si no, no se que pueda ser.

Ahora solo me queda ver como alguien disfruta de haber sido afortunado, mientras yo me conformo con los retazos de dignidad que me quedan medio intactos, después de tantos golpes. Ya no se ni lo que digo, ni lo que pienso. Tan solo balbuceo cosas sin sentido, mientras lloro por ti y por mí. Mientras deseo ser algo más, algo más de lo que llegaré a ser.

Y sabes, lo peor de todo es que sé que no te puedo detener aquí, a mi lado. No puedo impedir que te marches, porque se que tu necesitas ser libre, tan libre como puedas y quien soy yo para impedírtelo, si soy la persona que más te ama en el mundo y sería capaz de renunciar a todo por tu felicidad. Me toca quedarme aquí, sentada en la misma posición por horas, resignándome en silencio, que muy pronto, más que tarde, tú te marcharas nuevamente y sin saber cuando volverás. Tu madre me mira maternalmente y sé que se pregunta porque suspiro tanto. Lo más seguro es que piense que es porque estoy ahora enamorada del menor de sus hijos varones, como todo el mundo lo hace. ¿Es que nadie es capaz de ver que mis ojos no brillan por él, sino que aún lo hacen por ti? ¿No son capaces de notar que mi mirada busca tu figura cada vez que estamos en la misma habitación? Parece que no, tan solo me tratan de dar ánimos, cuando yo se que nada pasara nunca entre él y yo, al igual que entre tu y yo.

Permanezco en silencio. Estamos a menos de quince días de navidad y hoy celebramos tu cumpleaños. Otra lágrima recorre mi mejilla. Siento que pierdo el valor que me caracteriza por la simple razón de que estoy cerca de ti, y se me hace tan difícil fingir estar alegre. Hoy dijiste que traerías a esa mujer que logró robar aquello que yo más añoro, tu corazón. No se si odiarla o ponerla en un altar, por lograr domar tu travieso y juguetón corazón. Pero cualquiera que sea la respuesta, aun así duele. No se si me has visto aún, espero que no. Supongo que así será más fácil irme, sin necesidad de despedirme de ti. Dudo mucho que llegues a extrañarme, como yo lo haré contigo, pero si no me aferro al poco valor que ahora corre por mis venas, lo más seguro es que me desvanezca en cuanto te vea.

Convoco mis cosas, y miro por última vez este lugar, tu hogar. Sonrió levemente y sinceramente desde hace tiempo, pero mi sonrisa no es radiante, más bien es triste. Cierro mis ojos y ruego por un instante que tu salgas y me veas en mi intento de huida para que me obligues a quedarme a tu lado, pero al abrir los ojos, mis ilusiones se esfuman. Tú no vendrás, eso es seguro.

Tomo mis pocas posesiones y comienzo a caminar lejos de esa casa, tratando de escapar lo más rápido posible para que el valor no escape de mi, y a la vez tan lentamente para llenarme una ultima vez de tu misma aura por una vez más.

Ya falta poco, ya estoy por salir de los límites de la propiedad. Ahora, solo me queda darte una última mirada atrás. Ojala logren perdonarme alguna vez, si es que regreso por aquí. Pero ya decidí y no hay vuelta atrás. Me aferró a mis cosas, y una última traicionera lágrima sale de mis ojos al verte llegar. Me miras por un segundo y siento que logras ver atreves de mi. Corres, intentando llegar a mí. Supongo que descubriste mis intenciones, pero ya es tarde. Todo acabó antes de iniciar.

Te regaló una última sonrisa, mitad alegre, mitad triste. Y muevo levemente mi mano, dejando escapar un pequeño papel. Estas a punto de llegar a mi lado y en ese momento cierro mis ojos y pienso en un lugar lejos de allí. Siento un retorcijón y abro mis ojos. Por fin me pude alejar de ti, ahora solo queda intentar seguir adelante sin aquella ilusión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se marchó. Se fue lejos y no logré detenerla. No se exactamente como, pero sentí que sus ojos me pedían silenciosamente que la retuviera, que la obligara a quedarse a mi lado. Y justamente eso intentaba hacer. Pero te fuiste antes de que lograra tocarte, antes de que pudiera estrecharte entre mis brazos. Dejándome aquí, solo y desalmado. Porque tú, eres mi alma.

¿Ahora que hago? Ahora como continúo. Busco con mis ojos ese papel que dejaste escapar entre tus dedos, mientras te despedías de mi. Lo busco por todas partes, hasta que lo encuentro. Es minúsculo, pero aun así lo tomo con cuidado. Trato de abrirlo, sin romperlo y me encuentro con tu letra. Una promesa rota y un corazón adolorido. Así te sientes y al igual me siento yo. ¿Qué sucedió Mione? ¿Que sucedió con nosotros para que no notáramos los sentimientos del otro? En realidad no lo sé. Ahora lo único que me importa es encontrarte. Tengo que hacerlo. Debo traerte de vuelta, y poder estrecharte entre mis brazos para perderme en silencio en la profundidad de tus ojos una vez más. Para amarte más intensamente y para no dejarte escapar nunca más. Tiro al suelo el papel y corro a la casa. Tengo que encontrarte pronto, por lo que debo recoger mis cosas. No tengo tiempo que perder, porque es tiempo que la vida nos roba a nuestro amor. Mama estará preocupada y todos conmocionados, pero no me importa. Lo que me importa es encontrarte y no regresaré hasta conseguirlo. No me importa perder mi empleo, o no disfrutar mi cumpleaños. Tan solo me importas tú y solo tú.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la grama, un pequeño pedazo de papel reposaba. Unas simples palabras que de haber sido dichas en el momento justo, hubieran cambiado tanto el rumbo de las cosas y de las vidas de muchos. Unas tan pequeñas, pero significativas palabras por las que muchos morirían por conocer. Unas simples palabras nacidas del alma.

"_Siempre fuiste tu, y lo seguirás siendo por siempre. Te amo Charlie. Atte: Hermione"_


End file.
